Humans are Irritating
by Fireborn101
Summary: This is where I'm going to put my ranting about humanity in fanfiction form. In no order, and with no continuality. None of these are about anyone specific, but if the shoe fits wear it. If you get offended by anyothing, take a look at why. If you have any irritating-beyond-belief things you think I should rant about PM me maybe I'll find it irritating enough to write about.
1. Chapter 1

******Disclaimer: **This chapter is mostly ranting about men. I'm sorry but that's what I wanted to rant bout tonight. I know some really sweet guys who don't do things that drive me up the wall, but these two things drive me up one wall and then back down the other side.

If you or your friends do these things, please for the love of humanity, cease and desist.

******The Drive-by Cat Calling**

It was _hot_. It was hot hot hot HOT. Katara was dying of heat. She was walking to school with her backpack slung over one shoulder and her pants rolled up as high as they could go which was unfortunately onto to the knee. _Only another block _she encouraged herself as she fanned herself with her loos light blue shirt; her sandaled feet snapped against the sidewalk when suddenly there was a zoom on an engine and the sound of wheels on pavement.

A horn beeped twice and a teenaged boy stuck out his head and yelled something that was probably a sexual thing but was made incomprehensible by the wind and the sound of the car. Katara lifted up her hands in a 'hey wanna go?' way but the car was long gone. She shook her head and continued on her way. Ty Lee caught up with her.

"What did those guys want?"

Katara shrugged, "Who knows." She was baffled at why they were yelling at her; she wasn't even wearing anything sexy at all, just knee length shorts and a t-shirt.

"Why do they do that?" Questioned Ty Lee, who was incidentally in short shorts and a short tank top.

"Because they're stupid." Mai said coming up behind them. Mai was in her usual red shirt and black vest with dark jeans, Katara personally wondered how she wasn't dying.

The three of them nodded in agreement and continued on to school.


	2. Chapter 2

**I've decided to post this as a separate chapter. I'll probably write another one soon.**

* * *

**The gym**

The gym

Suki was pulling on her running shoes when it first started. She looked up to see a guy watching her with interest. She nodded hello and walked onto the open floor. She liked to get in a little cardio just to warm up, _Skipping today_. She thought as she reached for a rope and began skipping, the rope circled around her lightning fast cutting through the air with a hiss, and snapping against the floor with every rotation. Click, jump, hiss. Click, jump, hiss. Click, jump hiss. Over and over until Suki was sweating lightly and breathing hard. She hung up the rope and pulled on her gloves before heading over to the machines, she started on the chin-up bars. She had pumped out ten when someone rudely interrupted her.

"Hey, can I show you something?" The guy looked sweet enough but Suki had to fight the urge to scowl. She dropped to the floor so she wouldn't waste any energy on this.

"No. I don't need any help, that you though." She said evenly.

"Okay, if you do feel free to ask." He said with a kind smile.

"Thanks." Suki said with an ironic one, "Now can I get back to this?"

"Oh yeah, sorry." They guy went back to what he had been doing and Suki was able to continue her pull ups.

From pull ups to sit ups she went. She got into the sit up bench thing and did about five before another guy came up to her, "Hey, want a tip?"

"No." She said, not stopping this time.

"You sure?" The guy prompted, "It seems like you could use a little-"

"No." Suki interrupted him, she sent him a death-glare and he backed away slowly. She continued with her sit ups using her irritation to fuel an extra set.

It was time to the weights now, she headed over to the free weights and selected the correct weight for squatting.

"Hey, need a spotter?" It was the earnest one from before.

"Not for this." She said before going into a perfect squat. The nice one nodded and went about his own business. Suki was glad of that, she liked the well meaning ones better then...speak of the devil.

"You know you really should widen your feet and curve your back more." It was Frank. He was the guy at the gym who was always trying to help and he irritated Suki beyond belief. Mainly because he was always wrong. She ignored him and eventually he went away to go bother someone else. She went over to the bench press and set up, "You know if you elevate the-"

"I swear if you finish that sentence I'll punch you." Suki had had enough, every day it was the same. Some guys would try and offer her advice while she was working out and it never failed to make her want to run them all through with her katana.

The guy held up his hands, "Hey I'm just trying to help."

"If I needed help I'd get an instructor." Suki said coldly as she did a rep, "I don't need your help, I know my way around a gym. Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I don't know how to do anything or that I'm not strong enough to do it."

"Oh come on, everyone knows that women aren't good at this kind of stuff."

Suki put her weight in the holder and sat up, "You know what, fine. I'm done with this. What are you best at?"

The guy blinked, "Uhh..pull ups and push ups."

"Alright. You know what, prove to be how your better." Suki was exasperated and it showed in her voice.

"What?"

"Show me how much better you are than me." She sounded a little hysterical, "I bet I can match you rep for rep."

"Okay. If you're sure." The guy said with a grin.

"Dead sure." Suki said threateningly.

**-And the scene changed when the page break attacked-**

Soon they were set up with a bar each as well as a mat. The instructor had been enlisted to be the judge and all of the others in the gym had gathered around with their phones out ready to document the contest.

"How much do you weigh?" Suki asked the guy she was challenging.

"Twohundred."

"Can I have two twenty-five pound ankle weights please?" Suki requested the employee, he got them for her and she strapped them on, "It's on;y a real contest if we're lifting the same weight." She said in response to the whispers that this action bought.

"The first one to claps loses, ten reps at a time then switch." The instructor said, "Three, two, one go!"

Suki reached for the pull up bar and pulled herself up, the added fifty pounds was going to make this difficult, but not impossible she had done this sort of thing at almost every gym she'd been to, and the guy had always been at least 25 heavier. She counted out ten without much trouble and then switched to pushups which she did with an extra 50 lbs also. Suki could feel the extra weight in her arms and back, but the guy was still going strong, so Suki continued. It took a while for either of them to show signs of fatigue. They were both panting and fighting for every rep. The guy was gritting his teeth and groaning, but Suki didn't waste any energy on that, she was focused on doing the reps and nothing else. It was clear that this last set of pull-ups would be the deciding one, both Suki and the guy were shaking and drenched in sweat, she looked at him, and he looked at her and then they both fixed their eyes on the bars. They slowly and painfully grasped the bars and in unison pulled themselves up. They continued this way until the last rep. Suki's arms were shaking and she could feel her fingers slipping. The guy beside her gave an agonized groan when he could no longer lift himself up past the midway point. He fought for a little before collapsing into the ground moaning in pain. But Suki hadn't won yet, she still needed to get her chin above that bar one last time. She licked her lips, wiped her hands on a towel and grasped the bar. She felt her muscles tighten and she slowly pulled herself up against gravity; her arms began to give out at the midway point as well, he face scrunched as she fought to keep herself from letting go and joining her adversary on the mat. The thought of loosing made her cry out and with the cry came the burst of energy she needed and she pulled herself up passed the bar and then let herself fall with a groan onto the mat.

If took a good ten minutes for either of them to get up again, the gym was silent as they watched for the final contest, which one would get up first.

Suki opened her eyes and looked up at the worried faces of the men around them. She looked at Sam, Ben, August, James, Frank and Kevin - all familiar- and suddenly the thought of lying her was repulsive. She slowly and painfully got up and then offered her hand to the guy she had challenged.

"Need a hand?"

He looked up, grinned and took her hand.

**-and the scene changed when the page break attacked-**

Suki was glad she had a rest day the next day, she'd need it after this. She slid into the steaming bath and let the water soothe her aching body. Maybe she'd take the whole weekend off. It was high time for a girl's night out anyway and taking the weekend off would give her enough time to figure out how to move again. She didn't know if she was even going to make it out of bed tomorrow, but it had been worth it. She had done something amazing, and had made a new friend. Sokka of the Watertribe.

* * *

Even when I'm ranting I can't help but ship Sukka.  
So before everyone goes mental, remember that Sokka was a very sexist person at the beginning of A:TLA and it was meeting Suki that started him on the path of not being sexist.  
Yes, I'm trying new things with the paragraph breaks. Hopefully they'll work better then the old ones. Let me know how you feel about them and if you have any suggestions on funnier ones.  
Remember, if you have something that you want to see me rant about tell me and I'll do my best.


	3. Chapter 3

**Working in a Grocery Store. **

**AN: So I've been working in my local grocery store for about 6 weeks now, and I have some things to say. So here we go! **

* * *

**1. When you get home you want to eat everything you haven't shelved.**

Katara slumped down into a seat and sighed deeply. She pulled off her black shoes and wet socks; her toes wriggling with the joy of freedom.

"I'm back!" She called to the house at large and made her way to the fridge where she began to pull every edible thing out of it that wasn't produce, luckily there wasn't much they needed groceries badly. Sokka entered the room to find her sitting with a large bowl of cereal, a peanut butter sandwich, three hot-dogs and a jar of pickles. She was crunching on a pickle and had her hand on the spoon.

"What are you eating?" Sokka questioned while looking intently at her choice of foods.

"Food." Was her one word full-mouthed answer.

Sokka backed away slowly and exited the kitchen while Katara poured the rest of her cereal in her mouth and cracked open a pop can.

**Then the ****seen changed when the page break attacked!**

**2. People expect you to know where everything is. And if you're out of something you feel terrible. **

Katara had her body pressed against the apple shelf to stop the apples from falling when suddenly someone tapped her shoulder. She jumped and turned around, the apples fell in a cascade to the floor, she held in a curse and turned to smile at the lady, "Can I help you?" She tried to sound genuine and not like she wanted to kill her, which is really how she was feeling.

"Yes, I was just wondering if you knew where I would find the beeswax lip balm." The lady asked.

_Beeswax? Do I look like I know where that is? _Katara thought to herself; she shook her head, "I'm sorry Ma'am, but I only work in produce, I can get someone who'll know where to find it if you'd like."

The lady smiled, "No need, thank you my dear." As she walked away Katara felt a little bad about her murderous feelings towards her, but then she looked down at the now useless apples on the floor and she sighed and began picking them up swearing under her breath.

She stood up and noticed an elderly gentleman smiling at her in the way that customers do when they want help.

"Can I help you?" She asked again.

The elderly gentleman smiled and in an old creaky voice he asked, "I was wondering if you could show me where the cherries are?"

"I'm sorry sir, but we're out of cherries." Katara answered wearily.

He looked sad and her heart went out to him.

"We'll get some more in tomorrow morning." She said gently. He smiled and thanked her before making his way further into the store. She picked up the last two apples and wheeled them into the back.

**Then the seen changed when the page break attacked!**

**3. Things are always wet, smelly, heavy and sweaty. **

"Katara can you take this cart to the compactor please?" It was her manager Li.

"Sure, Lee." She lifted the box with the apples in it, along with the other empty boxes and placed it carefully on the tall pile of empty, ripped and full-of-rotten-food boxes on the garbage cart. She was glad she was wearing gloves. Ever so carefully she rolled the cart passed the towering shelves of whatever was there today, passed the darry, passed the meat, passed the freezers that felt colder than the south pole and out into the open loading area. She had been breathing through her nose until suddenly the terrible odor of the compactor assaulted her, it wasn't so much of a smell as a change in the air, but it had to be a smell because if you breathed through your mouth it wasn't as bad. So she opened her mouth and tried not to breath in with her nose. One of her co-workers, Zuko, was throwing boxes in the compactor. He looked concerned when he saw how tired she looked, "You doing ok?" He asked softly.

She nodded and smiled at him, "Yeah, I'm alright. It's just been a long day. Thankfully I only have two hours left and I haven't taken my lunch yet."

He nodded but noticed that she sounded stuffed up, "Me neither, hey do you need a tissue or something?" He asked awkwardly as he moved his now empty cart out of her way so she could throw out her garbage.

She tossed a couple boxes in and shook her head, "No, I'm just not breathing with my nose at all and it makes me sound like I have a terrible cold."

"You can do that?" It was Aang another co-worker.

"Yep, you here for the compactor too?" She asked noting his full cart.

"Yep!" He chirped. Aang was new and he was still energetic.

She nodded and finished tossing in her boxes, "Do you still have your lunch?" She asked Zuko. Who was loading a cart.

He nodded and he heaved a box of vinegar onto his cart.

"I'll be going up after I do the Broccoli and Bananas, so like 10 minutes."

Zuko nodded and went out the flapping doors. Katara smiled at Aang and made her way back passed the freezers colder than the south pole, passed the meat section, passe the darry and passed the towering shelves of whatever was there today back into produce. A loaded cart was already waiting for her with eight boxes of bananas and a tub of broccoli. She peeled off her gloves and pulled on new ones, rolled up her sleeves and headed out the flapping grey doors through the bread section, waving at Li and Lo who were shelving bread at amazing speeds, and over towards the broccoli.

_Have you ever seen a picture of what the top of the rain-forest looks like?" _Her mentor had asked her on her first time doing broccoli. She had nodded. _I want you to make the broccoli look like that, if there's a gap on top then there's a gap underneath that needs to be filled. _He gruff but strangely kind voice had told her. She had nodded and set to work.

That thought came to her mind every time she stalked the broccoli; _make it like a rain-forest._ She told herself as she pulled moved the older broccoli to the front and pulled out any that were saggy or rubbery; she filled all the remaining space with new broccoli and was just reaching out to put the last few out when suddenly there was water! The sprinklers had come on as they did every seven minutes. She jumped surprised and a customer laughed at her before taking a broccoli floret and messing up her entire display! She groaned and tried to repair that damaged, of course she fixed it, but she didn't like to fix things she just fixed like a minute ago.

Now that she was done with the broccoli she headed towards the bananas. The sight that met her tired eyes was enough to make her want to rage quit and throw everything up in the air. The table was empty except for a pile of single bananas scattered across the display. People were browsing through them looking rejected. They moved out of her way when she arrived with over 300 lbs of Bananas on her cart. She opened one and began fitting them onto the display, but as soon as she'd moved away from an area, hefting each 40lb box to a more comfortable position for her to open it and place the bananas; people would flock to it and would begin choosing their bananas. One ripped two off of a perfectly good bunch of three and left the single one there alone. The more she filled the more she felt like people were tearing the life out of her banana by banana. She wanted to shout at them, _It's just one banana! Just take it! They can be frozen! You could make banana bread in a couple days! If you leave it here it's just going to be thrown away! _But there were some that gave her hope, one woman collected about ten loos bananas and put them in a bag, and more people took whole bunches, or left two or three still on the bunch.

She finished filling the bananas and made her way back into the back and asked her manager if she could go on lunch, he said that she could and she forced her feet to lift enough to take the twenty stairs up to the break room. Zuko and Jet were already there talking about the game Zuko was developing. Katara got her food out of the fridge and flopped into the seat Zuko pushed out for her. She cracked open the bottle of pop she had rescued from her fridge at home and listened to them arguing about if being able to play the grim reaper was an unfair advantage or not. She unrolled to find that her sleeves were not soaked and cold. She put her head on the table and Jet, who was seated beside her, patted between her shoulders reassuringly.

* * *

**AN: About my choice of characters. I identify most strongly with Katara, as far as that her personality resembles mine, so I used her. However I have more angry tendencies then she does. As for Zuko and Jet, they're representing my two friends who will remain nameless. **

**If there's a problem with this fic then please let me know and excuse it because I'm posting this at 2 a.m my time. **

**Also, do you like my new page breaks? :P**


End file.
